Biggest Fan
by 8belles
Summary: Tony and Pepper go out for an evening to enjoy some alone time. They didn't know their biggest fan was out there waiting to paparazzi them... for a good cause. (by request) Tony/Pepper/OC.
**A/N: I wrote for a student of mine, by request. She's an Iron Man fan, and I'll admit, I kinda like Tony, but not really. So this was a challenge for me to write and not make Tony a total jerk. Anyway... set post Ultron... early CACW. For Brianna. (#teamCap).**

"This chardonnay is just delightful." Tony remarked languidly at the swirling glass of golden liquid in his hand. The tempo of the restaurant conversation was easy going as a four-piece jazz band played softly in the background. The gentle clank of silverware on plates and faint chuckles of humor floated over them. The air was full of calm, which was something they all desperately needed right now.

Pepper gazed at Stark from across the pristine white table cloth and smiled, her wine glass dangling from her long fingers. It was so good to see Tony relax for a change and not be up to his eyes in Avengers business. General Ross was a recent bee in their bonnets and it irritated her how Tony reverted to some bad habits like drinking too much coffee and talking incessantly about suits of armor.

"I agree. It's not bad." Pepper commented, still smiling.

Tony stopped looking at the glass to Pepper, warmth in his brown eyes she hadn't seen in a long time. Suddenly his face went cold as his eyes shifted over her shoulder.

Pepper stiffened immediately, turning to see what was coming towards them.

A young lady was scrambling forward, tripping over a few chairs as the maître d stumbled after trying not to shout at the young woman and disturbing the ambiance further. "Young woman! (excuse me) Stop! Please (pardon)! You do not have a reservation!" he hissed as he tripped over chairs.

The girl was resolute in her approach as Tony took in the spectacle. His bleeding armor watch almost tingled on his hand as he tried to keep his panic down. She was just a kid, right? Not a Chitauri soldier… or Bucky Barnes.

"Tony? Do you know this kid?" Pepper asked, turning back to Stark.

"No clue." he muttered as the girl arrived at their table.

She was flushed with the exertion of crashing across the restaurant to Stark's table; her eyes sparkled like diamonds in excitement. "Oh my goodness. Mr. Stark. My name is Brianna and I am just a _HUGE_ fan of your work." she gushed quietly, clutching her wristlet purse to her chest.

The maître d finally reached the table and pulled on his vest under the tuxedo jacket to straighten himself out, still attempting to keep the calm. Tony was reminded of "The Blues Brothers" scene when Jake and Elwood crashed the hotel restaurant. "Mr. Stark, I am _so_ sorry. A thousand apologies. I'll have security take this woman away." The girl looked dismissively at the maître d.

"No. No, Pierre. I think there has been enough disruption to this evening tonight. No need to make it worse for everyone else." Stark remarked acidly, cutting his eyes up at the maître d. He made a mental note to never return to this establishment again.

The maître d looked shocked but then confused, "Should I bring another chair, then sir?"

Pepper looked at Tony, who looked disgusted at the prospect of sharing his table for two with someone not Pepper. "Yes, Pierre. That would be lovely. For a short while." Pepper looked at the maître d then gave a firm glance at the teen. The girl grinned but then composed herself, trying to appear contrite for ruining their night.

The chair appeared and Tony stood to push the girl in. She stood awkwardly at first then she realized what he was doing. "Thank you." She blushed.

"Yeah, if you EVER run into Steve Rogers, don't tell him I have manners. That would break his 90-year-old heart with shock." Stark growled noting the kid never took her eyes off him except to blink. Pepper snickered to herself, enjoying the moment.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" Tony asked now gulping the wine he had been savoring a moment ago.

"Well, I'm really sorry. Really. But I just had to come see you!" she replied, her voice a mere whisper, unsure how loud to speak in the posh restaurant.

"You can speak up, dear." Stark remarked.

"Thanks. This place… it's just so fancy. And I'm just a little… overwhelmed." Brianna replied actually taking the time to look at the fine architecture of the space, the fine china and crystal on the tables. The other patrons cast appalled glances at the party of three, whispering behind their drinks and napkins.

"Understandable. Not every day you bust into the Ritz Carlton like the Hulk. But I guess we all have to start somewhere, don't we?" Stark quipped, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Be nice Tony." Pepper warned seeing the anger creep up in his eyes.

"I _am_ being nice. She's here isn't she instead of back on the sidewalk?" Tony replied turning his attention to Brianna, "Do you want me to sign something? An autograph? Then I can finish my dinner. Alone." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Well, first, sir, I wanted to tell you something." Bri's face became serious, "My dad. He was in Afghanistan and he was hurt." Tony didn't like where this was going but he held his tongue. "And it was a piece of your Iron Man technology that helps him walk again." She smiled a little and Tony heard the sincerity in her words, "He's still getting better but I wanted to thank you in person for inventing that."

Tony took another slug of expensive wine, not sure how to respond to the compliment. All the aggravated wind just fell out of the sails of his temper.

Pepper kicked him discretely under the table. He shot a look at her.

"Hmm. Well. That is a great thing! I am happy to know that he's doing better." Tony managed.

Pepper, as always, saved him in his socially awkward moments, "Brianna, that is so great to hear! Mr. Stark doesn't always get to see the good in his work, so this was very nice of you to stop by and tell him yourself." Pott's smile was warm and Tony was reminded again why he loved her so much.

"Can I ask one more favor before I go?" Brianna asked demurely.

Tony felt a bit more confident with the compliment he just received, "Sure, kid. What do you want?"

Brianna looked at him, lip trembling in a bit of fear but then she became resolute, "I was hoping for a selfie. To show my dad?"

"A _selfie_?" Tony sputtered.

"Hmm hmm." Brianna nodded and produced her phone in the flash of a wrist, like a magician.

"No. Absolutely not. Then every girl in the world will think they can just barge in on me anywhere, any time to snap a picture with me!" Tony protested.

"Tony, she just gave you a wonderful compliment." Pepper argued back.

Tony huffed, pouting slightly, "Fine. One."

"Actually, how about you let me take one for you." Pepper volunteered.

"Would you? That would be so amazing!" Brianna practically threw her phone at Pepper and scooted her chair as close as she could get to the billionaire.

"Get my good side, dear." Tony said bitterly as he gave his best press smile.

"Always." Pepper smirked and pushed the button.

* * *

"That kid was nice." Pepper remarked quietly in the limo on the way home.

Tony was silent, gazing out the window.

"Tony?" Potts asked, touching his hand gently.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. She was… cute." he remarked.

"You're just not used to hearing good news, Tony. You need to fix that.", Pepper gently scolded.

"And how do you do that? Watch cat videos on You Tube?" he commented dryly.

"No. You open your eyes. And you heart. You open them and let the good of what you've created come in. Not everything you've done is horrible." Pepper reminded him gently.

Ghosts of his disapproving father, Chitauri and Ultron began to scratch and pick at his mind like a box full of rats scrabbling to get out. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to clear the vision.

"You are a great guy, Tony. But most of all, you have to remember: you're human. Cut yourself some slack, big guy." Pepper playfully punched him in the shoulder.

He gave Pepper a halfhearted smile and then turned back to looking out the window. Tony imagined a man wearing a Stark Tech exoskeleton in physical therapy session, walking steadily down the ramp step by step. He envisioned the girl, Brianna, at the end waiting to give him a hug. He saw his tech on the man's legs and felt the happiness of their hug. For a moment, Tony was free of his demons.


End file.
